


Miraculous Halloween?

by AlexTsukino



Series: Miraculous Future [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTsukino/pseuds/AlexTsukino
Summary: Emma hangs out on Halloween with her friends
Series: Miraculous Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993735
Kudos: 8





	Miraculous Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

> These characters feature in my fanfiction, Cat Noir and Ladybug: Tales of the Miraculous Future. It takes place 2 weeks before the actual story starts. So check that out.

16 year old Emma Agreste raised her eyebrow at Jake as she motioned to her stack on video games, "I literally have Silent Hill and Resident Evil. Lets play one of those."

"Dude, it's Halloween," Jake explained as he opened the box, "We're playing with the Ouija Board."

"Jacob Lee Morrison, I have seen a lot of scary movies,” Emma protested, “ I don’t want to go down like that.” 

Rachel rolled her eyes at her cousin and friend as she put down Emma’s cat, “I think it will be fine and fun.”

Emma groaned in annoyance as Jake cheered and began setting but the board as well as some candles.

“If I get haunted I’m blaming you,” Emma complained to Rachel.

“Aw, poor Em,” the other girl teased as she pulled on her cheek.

A few minutes later Emma, Rachel, and Jake were on the floor getting ready to begin playing.

Emma sighed, she really didn't want to do this. But she felt inclined to. She knew Jake and Rachel had been invited to quite a few parties but had declined since Emma wouldn't have gone with them and they didn't want her to feel left out or anything.

Jake slammed the board down and said, "are we ready for this?!"

"No."

"Too bad."

The 3 teenagers played for about for 30 minutes. The expected shenanigans happened. With Jake spelling out fuck you on the board, Emma being a stickler about the rules, and Rachel using the board to tell Emma to break up with her girlfriend Taylor.

It was all normal till they got up to grab some soda and came back to see the planchet on the board. 

"Jake, I told you not to leave the planchet on the board," Emma told him sternly as she put her drink down.

Jake stared confused at the board, "I didn't…."

Rachel bent down to pick up the planchet but jumped back as it began moving on it's own.

The 3 tensed as it spelled out a phrase.

**YOU SHOULD BE IN BED, EMMA.**

The 3 screamed loudly as Gabriel ran into the room to check on them. 

….

Gabriel entered his and Nathalie's bed a couple mintues later with the oujia board in hand.

"Well?"Nathalie as lowering her ipad.

He flipped the board over to reveal a giggling Noroo and Dusuu, "I do feel a little bad about this."

"It was fun though," Dusuu cheered.

"And I did tell Emma no Ouija in this house," Nathalie added with a smirk.

"I blame Jake for that," Gabriel countered as he tossed the board to the side and got in bed with his wife.

"You can't blame Jake for everything."

"I think I can."

"Gabriel, no."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading out check out the main story for more.


End file.
